


Hot Hot Heat

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate your straight face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the Thicker than Water universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ prompt of **Q is for quilt**. These two characters are just itching to get naked. There is some teenage sexiness in this but its not mature...it didnt need to go there.

“Are you warm enough?’ Jason asked, wrapping the quilt tighter around them.

“I don't know, you should cuddle a little closer.”

“Katya…”

The house was freezing but the repairman wouldn’t be out to fix the broken furnace until tomorrow. It was usually impossible to get that kind of work done on a Sunday but David Rossi knew a guy. No way in hell were his nieces and nephews going to freeze over a long three day weekend. President’s Day was Monday and no one was going to come out then either. Sometimes it was good to know people.

Dave and Erin offered to keep JJ, Penelope, and Spencer but the kids politely declined. Erin worried they would all freeze to death. Jason and Hotch went to the Home Depot to get some space heaters. That did nothing to pacify Erin…now she thought they would all die in a fire. It wasn’t as if the kids weren't used to crunching together. Living together for a year in a two bedroom apartment prepared them for just about anything.

There was a space heater in the den, where they hung out to watch TV, do homework, and things like that. There was one in the kitchen, the bathroom, Jason’s room, and Hotch’s room. They were supposed to split up; half in the master bedroom and the rest in the attic. Jason was surprised to come into his bedroom tonight, night two of the freeze out, and not trip over any of Penelope’s stuff. There was just Emily. She was curled up on his pillows reading _Jude the Obscure_ for her AP English 3 class.

_“Where is everyone?” he asked._

_“You got me.” she shrugged. “I saw JJ and Penelope heading upstairs. Spencer is a crapshoot…he might sleep with us or follow the girls.”_

_“Well, I'm gonna check.”_

_“OK.” She turned a page of her book._

_Jason walked down the hall and up the stairs to the attic. Sure enough, there was a small party going on in Hotch’s room. He knocked, poking his head in._

_“You guys had a party and didn’t invite me?” he asked. “That’s not cool.”_

_“I figured the kids could sleep in my bed. It’s big enough.” Hotch replied. “I’ll take the easy chair and Morgan has the air mattress. It’s pretty warm in here.”_

_“Emily and I weren't angling to be alone.” Jason said, feeling the need to clarify._

_“Duh.” Morgan looked up from _Breakfast of Champions_. “You should be enjoying your good luck though, not moaning about it.”_

_“Are you guys sure you're OK up here?”_

_“We’re fine.” They answered in near unison._

_“Spencer?” Jason asked._

_“I'm fine.” He was sitting Indian style in the corner playing chess by himself. Jason looked at the board…black had white in four moves. He wondered if Spencer saw it._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes.” Spencer nodded._

_“OK, well you guys sleep tight, OK?”_

_“Goodnight, Jason.”_

_“Hotch, can I talk to you for a sec?”_

_“Sure.”_

_He got up from the bed and followed him outside._

_“Did you guys plan this?” Jason asked._

_“I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_Jason searched Hotch’s neutral face and eyes for any sign of betrayal. It was hard to read him and Jason was an expert in Hotch-ology._

_“I hate your straight face.” The older boy mumbled._

_“I learned from the best.” This time Hotch smiled. He put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “None of us are advocating you and Emily getting it on, or however you want to say it. This is a strange circumstance we find ourselves in. Use it to have a little alone time. We’re fine up here.”_

_“Alright.” Jason sighed. The decision had been made without him and didn’t seem to be changing. “Goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_When Jason went back to his room, Emily was still reading._

_“Do you like that book?” he asked, scrambling for something to say._

_“Not particularly.” She scrunched up her nose. “Where’s the gang?”_

_“They’re gonna all sleep in Hotch’s room. I said they didn’t have to but they say they’re fine.”_

_“Oh, OK. Well, do you wanna give me an excuse to stop reading?”_

_“I was going to watch more of _I, Claudius_. Do you want to watch with me?”_

_“Ooh yeah, that sounds great. I wish we were reading that for school…it was a terrific book.”_

_She put the bookmark in _Jude_ and tossed it onto the nightstand. Jason put the video in the VCR before climbing into bed. He hated that he was nervous; it wasn’t as if they'd never shared a bed before. Trying to shake it, off, Jason put his arm around Emily’s shoulder. She smiled and cuddled closer. This was going to be a really good evening. She needed to find a way to thank her siblings for whatever scheme they were enacting._

“What?” Emily was laughing.

They watched Parts 5 and 6 of _I, Claudius_ but then Jason turned it off. He didn’t want to fall asleep and miss anything good. This was his first time watching it since he saw it on Masterpiece Theatre with his parents. Dave and Erin bought him the boxed set on VHS for his 18th birthday. It was in his top 5 greatest gifts ever.

“I think we’re cuddling close enough.” Jason said in his stern, grownup voice. He knew that Emily would know that he was kidding around.

“Well maybe I’ll just turn around,” Emily turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “And then we’ll see what happens.”

Jason smiled, kissing her nose. Then he gave her Eskimo kisses. Emily moaned softly before kissing him. When he pulled her closer, she ran her hands down his neck and back.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“Me more.”

“That’s not proper English.” Jason couldn’t get it out without laughing.

“Oh really? Well take this.”

Emily started tickling him. Jason let out a guffaw like she hadn't heard since the last time she tickled him. The exact right spots had to be hit…Jason was only ticklish in certain places. Of course Emily knew his body better than anyone. It was easy to turn her index finger into a deadly weapon that bent Jason Gideon to her will. It was fun too.

“Ooh, ooh Katya, stop, stop! Oh my God!”

“What's the magic word?” her laughter mingled with his.

“Pop tarts! Pop tarts!” Jason exclaimed.

“OK.” Emily stopped tickling and moved away from him.

A few weeks ago Emily and Lindsay had a goofy conversation about safe words for sub-dom sex. Lindsay said hers would be Elmo. Emily decided on Pop Tarts and shared it later with Jason when she told him the story. He didn’t get it at the time but at least now he’d proven himself to have an excellent memory and be a good listener.

“You have an evil streak.” Jason said, taking gentle hold of the offending finger. He pressed it to his lips.

“It takes one to know one.” Emily replied.

She just smiled when Jason kissed her finger again. Then he nibbled it. And he thought she had the evil streak.

“Jace?” she cuddled in his arms.

“Yeah?” he always got butterflies in his stomach when she called him that. It just started recently, out of nowhere. What Emily didn’t know was that was the nickname his mother sometimes used. Just hearing it reminded Jason how much he loved his mother, who was no longer with him. Hopefully Emily Prentiss would be with him forever and ever.

“Did the gang pile up in Hotch’s room to give us a little alone time?”

“No one’s admitting it and I told them that they didn’t have to.” Jason replied. Almost instinctually, his hand went under her nightshirt to stroke her back. She wasn’t wearing undergarments; Emily was dressed for bed after all. Soon his hand moved around to her stomach.

Emily lay back on the mattress and brought Jason with her. He lifted her shirt just a bit, drawing imaginary figure eights on her skin.

“It was a really sweet thing.” She said. “Sometimes being alone is nice.”

“Why is your skin so soft?” he asked as if it was the most important question in the world. His fingers still played across her stomach. Jason was torn about moving up or down…both options were serious second base territory. He was 18 now and she was 16; they'd had their second base moments. That didn’t help Jason one bit in the decision-making process.

“It’s in my genes. You’ve seen pictures of my mother but they don’t do her justice. Her skin was amazing; like porcelain. I used to love running my fingers down her arm. When I was a little girl, she was a giant living doll to me.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Slipping under the covers, Jason placed a tender kiss on her stomach. Emily couldn’t help but moan and run her fingers through his thick, raven curls. She pushed his head a little further down; Jason chuckled nervously.

“Katya…”

“I'm so eager, Jason.”

The want in her voice excited him too. She’d done it for him, simply out of love and desire. Why was he so afraid to touch her? He was afraid of losing control.

“C'mere,” Emily pulled him into a blistering kiss. “You won't lose control Jason…none of this is about losing control. If you don’t touch me, I’ll touch myself. If you want to watch that’s fine with me.”

“My God,” his dark eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?”

“Aha, I said something I think you like.” A grin moved over her face as she took his hand and slid it into her pajamas pants. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Emily, we…”

“You silly goose, mmm, don’t you know there are a million and one ways for us to make love. I want you, Jason; we can play the other game some other time.”

“Really?” his hand moved between her thighs and Emily arched her back. He almost knew what he was doing, but a book didn’t even come close to the real thing. He was probably going to stumble and fumble his way through this but from the noises Emily was making, she didn’t seem to care.

“Mmm hmm…mmm, Jace.” She kissed him. “You make me feel so good; don’t stop.”

How could he after hearing something like that? Now he knew why she was so excited by his excitement that day in the apartment. Emily in ecstasy was better than any drug on any street corner. If he wasn’t careful he would develop a serious habit. To most people a busted furnace would be hell. For Jason Gideon, it was an express ticket to Paradise.

***

  



End file.
